


Talk Dirty to Me

by LadyAriaa



Series: The Racy Romance of Mark Beaks [3]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Kink Exploration, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Romance, Size Difference, Threesome, fun with cum, preening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 05:44:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15745461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAriaa/pseuds/LadyAriaa
Summary: Falcon is exploring his kinky side, and Mark is more than happy to help.





	Talk Dirty to Me

**Author's Note:**

> I gotta admit, I've been pretty hesitant to post this one because parts of it feel a little cringe worthy to me, but I hope you all enjoy, and if you're digging this and want to see more along these lines shoot me some comment love!

Silence was golden, and for Falcon that held especially true. He cherished every second of it that fate saw fit to bestow upon him, so how was it that he managed to get encumbered with such an ironic universal joke as to fall for a loudmouth like Mark Beaks?

Normally it really wasn’t so bad, and quite honestly Falcon had grown so used to the constant comforting presence of Mark’s voice that it was distressing to be without it. One might even say he craved it, but having Gyro anywhere within a ten foot radius quickly degraded something calming to auditory assault. They had never appreciated one another’s company, and that problem compounded when Mark had learned that his worst rival and his beloved bodyguard had previously been an item. Falcon had done everything shy of groveling to convince Mark that his fleeting relationship with Gyro had been a fling at best and a catastrophe at worst, but nothing seemed to cool that indocile jealously that constantly boiled just beneath the surface, and anytime Mark was around the ever abrasive rooster it came out in the worst possible way.

Falcon was reminded of that often, and he was currently trying very hard to just tune them out, but they were hardly making it easy. He sighed heavily when yet another Mark brand shriek pierced his eardrums, already preparing to break up one of many heated rounds of nerd warfare. He had been avoiding doing just that for what felt like hours now, but he was starting to lose patience. Sure it was his job to protect Mark, but he could hardly see much actual threat in Gyro Gearloose so he had let it pass up until that point because Mark seemed to get some sort of sick satisfaction out of arguing with the guy. However, when he saw yet another overly pathetic slap fight about to break out he finally decided to intervene.

Only it didn’t happen.

Falcon tensed in his seat, heart skipping a beat when Gyro grabbed his beloved parrot by his jacket and pulled him close as if he was about to headbutt him; instead their heads collided in an entirely different way. Falcon legitimately couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Gyro was kissing Mark, fully and deeply, and it enticed an unusual sort of excitement to start bubbling in Falcon’s stomach. The logic behind this sudden change of events was inconceivable, but that hardly meant he wasn’t appreciating it immensely. Falcon gripped at his chest, convinced that if he didn’t keep his hand there that his heart would escape from his body. Of course it couldn’t, but it certainly pushed to test that when the kiss changed from enraged hunger to something much more sensual.

Mark moaned as Gyro slipped his hands beneath his cardigan and slowly eased it off his shoulders. It exposed Mark’s arms and just enough tail to drive Falcon crazy. When Mark started removing Gyro’s bowtie, Falcon was already moving closer, by the time both their upper bodies were completely exposed he was pressed against Mark’s back, petting him possessively and silently begging for attention. “Should I be jealous?” he asked.

Mark could clearly tell by his tone that he was already jealous, but that wasn’t the only thing he could hear in his voice. There was lust, desperate need, and just a little bit of nervousness, and it had Mark gasping in his arms as Gyro moved on to nipping at his neck and eyeing Falcon mischievously. “Only if you’re gonna be all lame and not play with us,” Mark said in a faintly shy manner as he leaned his head back against Falcon’s broad chest.

A coy grin joined the pink tint on Mark’s chees, and Falcon flushed deeply. He was beguiled by the sight of the two birds nestled in his arms and the way their eyes were glinting at him, seething lust and demanding more, served to test his composure in the most delectable way he could imagine. This couldn’t be real. He had to be hallucinating. Maybe he was deathly ill and some higher power was giving him his favorite fantasy as a parting gift from life. Mark’s moans said it was real though, the presence of Gyro’s hands on his chest said it was about to get even more real, and the way the slender parrot between them writhed at the sensation of being touched by two men made Falcon crave a whole lot more. He growled in his throat, deep and primal, sweeping one nerd into each arm and lifting them off their feet with a proficient ease.

“We _can_ walk, you know,” Gyro griped, arms folded across his chest and brows furrowed into a displeased scowl despite his compliance with being carted off.

Falcon smirked in satisfaction at the unbecoming squeak Gyro produced when he threw him playfully onto the large sofa. He gave Mark a similar treatment, although much gentler, and grinned wider as he removed his jacket and began to loosen his tie. “Less talking, more snogging,” he ordered.

Mark was a bit too busy drooling over the increasing amount of exposed feathers that Falcon was showing to really react, but Gyro was obviously more than happy to oblige because he was instantly attached to Mark’s face once again, making it difficult for him to keep observing Falcon, but also making it somewhat hard to care with the way his rival was now groping at his crotch. Those fingers inching closer to his zipper made Mark somewhat nervous, but he slowly relaxed into the kiss as it edged into a less ravenous rhythm.

Every breath felt unnaturally heavy as Falcon panted at the display. It might not seem like the pinnacle of eroticism to most, but to him both men were gorgeous. Their slender hips and colorful tails almost literally drove him into a feral frenzy, and seeing them together like this was forbidden fruit that oozed the sweetest of aphrodisiacs.

Falcon rubbed himself through his pants, biting at his beak and moaning softly as he undid the final button on his shirt. That last motion seemed to act as a sort of switch. Perhaps it was one that controlled nerds as the simple sight of that exposed plumage set into motion an unexpected change of pace. The eyes of both the smaller men were instantly on him, but it was Gyro who managed to actually react. There was nothing subtle about the way he released Mark’s mouth, saliva shimmering in the faint light and both parties panting noisily as Mark dropped his head back and gasped for air. Somehow he always seemed to have a hard time grasping the concept of kissing _and_ breathing at the same time, Falcon mused, but quickly lost that train of thought when Gyro began slinking towards him on all fours, wagging his tail slowly and licking his beak as he drew nearer.

Falcon stiffened at the approach. His every muscle hardened and his feathers stood on end turning him into a very good approximation of a beefy feather duster. The reaction was two parts excitement and one part uncertainty, but Falcon did nothing to stop the smaller man from closing the gap. He could swear Gyro was making noises that he was sure the slender rooster was incapable of, but he found it hard to focus on that for long when his pants were mysteriously missing and Gyro was kneeling between his legs. It all seemed to be moving too fast for Falcon’s comfort, but he moaned loudly to drown out those thoughts as Gyro sucked his manhood deep into his throat.

It felt so good. Mark had yet to even attempt such a feat, and Falcon couldn’t help but appreciate it as he bucked gently into that familiar mouth. Mark, on the other hand, didn’t appreciate it one bit. His eyes narrowed, feathers ruffling adorably as he seeped possessive jealously. He scurried from the couch with all the brash inelegance that Falcon had come to expect from him when he was feeling particularly riled up, and he found himself struck with a feeling of satisfaction that tugged his mouth into an enamored smile as he watched his lover come to reclaim his territory.

That smile instantly faded in favor of a shocked blush when Mark knelt beside Gyro, nipping at the other man’s neck forcefully while stroking at the extent of Falcon’s cock that wouldn’t fit in Gyro’s mouth. The bites fused erotic with irate, and they were soon too rough for Gyro to handle causing him to release the flesh in his mouth with a sharp squawk. As soon as he let go, Mark moved in to hoard his property, practically screaming “MINE” as if they were two children both coveting the same toy. He hissed softly at Gyro as he snaked both hands possessively around the pulsing meat and attempted to fit it in his mouth. The bold endeavor resulted in a painfully loud gag. Mark’s body heaved, and he backed off quickly. With a huff he awkwardly attempted to reposition. He opened and closed his jaw several times and tilted his neck in various awkward directions as if trying to navigate the task of fitting a square peg into a round hole. He shot a furious glare at Gyro when the spectacle made him snicker at his fellatio fail. The unspoken teasing goaded Mark into trying again, but the second attempt was even more technically inept than the first leaving the still inexperienced parrot hacking at the discomfort.

Falcon could tell Gyro was actually working very hard to keep his laughter contained, but in spite of the way he was silently mocking Mark with his body language, he seemed to be willing to at least try to play nice. It didn’t stop him from resuming the dominant role, elbowing Mark out of the way and once again wrapping his mouth around the tip of Falcon’s length, but he demonstrated his willingness to share by leaving the majority of it free for Mark to enjoy.

Mark huffed at the way Gyro was staring smugly at him, but gave in to the offer to collaborate by wrapping his fingers around his man and attaching his mouth with an accentuated sensuality that showed just how badly he wanted to please. His tongue fluttered along the intimate flesh in a way that was purely unique to Mark, and the coupling of that with a deep eye contact had Falcon seeing stars in the most delightful way possible. They were both working so hard to one up each other, and it was delightful, but nothing either of them had done so far even came close to being as sexy as the depth of desire in Mark’s eyes.

Falcon gasped softly at the sight, and Gyro was forgotten completely. It felt like he had never really been there at all despite the way Falcon could still feel the sensual suction from his mouth. He had a definite advantage over Mark in terms of beak size, but Falcon wasn’t sure anything could compart to Mark’s specific technique, and he showed his appreciation by threading his fingers deep into the feathers at the back of Mark’s head and petting him as he groaned lustfully.

Falcon wasn’t fully able to register it, but that simple sound seemed to spark a distinct annoyance in Gyro, making the game of who could give better head suddenly unimportant. That fact was demonstrated when he dropped Falcon’s dick as if it suddenly tasted fowl, mimicking the larger man’s action in a much rougher fashion by grabbing a fistful of Mark’s neck feathers and yanking him into a bruising kiss. The action was both extremely hot and somewhat disappointing for Falcon as it took the attention off him almost entirely, and it made the whole thing rather hard to register. So hard it seemed that he couldn’t even process the fact that Mark and Gyro had once again relocated to the couch in such a way that he could swear they had materialized there like magic.

The kiss continued, deep and rough in a way that had Mark whimpering into it as if simultaneously begging for more and crying out for it to stop. The petting felt good, but it soon stopped as Gyro undid his belt, ripping it off and tossing it to the side like it had somehow offended him before moving on to his zipper. He grumbled against Mark’s beak, finally growing frustrated enough to break the connection entirely so that he could actually see what he was doing.

The brief reprieve allowed Mark time to observe Falcon once again, watching intently as he resumed his previously interrupted striptease. He was swaying his hips just the way Mark liked, sliding sensually from the remainder of his clothing so fluidly that Mark was convinced that Falcon was merely mascaraing as flesh and blood and was secretly comprised of the most charismatic liquid in existence. It was doing a thorough job of getting both of them worked up, and it wasn’t until Gyro’s angry chastising of his own garments finally died down that Mark dared to spare him a glance.

Falcon quickly moved to join them. He didn’t like losing Mark’s undivided attention, and the rather lengthy bulge in Gyro’s underwear reminded him that he was considerably more well-endowed than his parrot. The last thing Falcon wanted was for Mark to be self-conscious. He was quite frankly stunned to see that he wasn’t. On the contrary in fact, he almost instantly hooked his fingers into the waistband of Gyro’s undergarments, yanking them impatiently lower to free the aroused organ within. A faint redness crept onto Mark’s face as he watched the length drool, unabashedly pleading for his touch.  

It had been so long since Falcon had seen that particular part of Gyro’s anatomy that it seemed almost… wrong, like he had remembered it incorrectly. He wasn’t quite sure what to think of that, but there was a definite thrill in seeing that inaccurately nostalgic erection once again. Falcon settled himself wordlessly into the seat beside Mark, preening his head feathers tenderly as his lover shyly explored Gyro’s member. There was a growing haze of disbelief surrounding the entire scenario. Something was making it seem so wrong despite it looking so right. Falcon drew his beak nervously into his teeth, gnawing at it awkwardly as Gyro returned to groping Mark. Suddenly, it was all moving far too quickly. Mark was panting as if he had just run a marathon, Gyro was grinding in his lap, and before Falcon could even tell what had happened they were both naked and pawing at each other like they were literally starved for it.

Falcon tried to understand, tried to cope with the reality of what he was seeing and how Mark could be so damn calm when usually he was a nervous wreck about allowing someone to explore him so intimately. Within seconds that notion was stripped of all its influence. Things had changed once more; time had raced on leaving Falcon behind with his head spinning over how it could have happened at all.

More erotic breathing filled the air. Mark gripped tightly at Gyro’s hips and trembled as the other man slowly lowered himself onto his twitching cock. It was surprisingly exciting to watch Mark penetrate someone, and Falcon’s fingers were wrapped around his own manhood before he could even comprehend what he was doing.

Gyro always had been a rather controlling bottom, and it showed very clearly once again in the way he manhandled Mark. It really wasn’t so dissimilar from the way he had been when he and Falcon were a thing, and something about that just didn’t sit right. Still, it was undeniably arousing, and that fact alone kept Falcon’s fingers moving, kept his heart racing, and he watched with unabashed arousal as Mark moaned loudly and gripped blindly at Falcon’s feathers. There was actually something very special about being able to so intimately observe Mark’s first time being inside someone else, and no matter how many times he had tried to deny it, Falcon could never truly refute the allure of voyeurism. He liked to watch. He liked it a whole lot, and this was an extra special treat.

“God, you fuck so good, baby,” Falcon cooed, leaning over Mark and rubbing his beak tenderly through his feathers. “Bugger that dirty little cock.”

What was he saying? Falcon genuinely couldn’t believe those words were actually coming out of his mouth, but he couldn’t stop more from following. The dirty talk poured incessantly from his throat as if those words had truly been collecting for years and were just now forcing their way free. How could he say such things so easily when it had always been such a source of intense shame for him in the past? What was so different now? He couldn’t really answer that, but he did know that it felt incredible. It was empowering, liberating, and he quickly grew drunk on the feeling. It felt like freedom; it screamed of unleashed repression, and watching Mark screaming in pleasure and Gyro’s hips grinding in such an exquisite motion made it all seem so surreal.

Reality came crashing down when Gyro abruptly stopped. He was panting and laughing ever so slightly as he slowly lifted himself off of Mark’s length. Falcon couldn’t help but watch his tail as he moved, his eyes flicking lower to Gyro’s now cum slick hole as he broke the connection between him and Mark. Gyro rubbed between his legs, collecting the slick moisture as he eyed Falcon hungrily. His gaze was that of a starved beast, eyes hazed with lust and barely visible behind his now fogged glasses.

Suddenly everything felt all wrong. Sure, it had never felt quite right, but that stabbing sting of doubt in the back of Falcon’s mind was growing, boring into his brain and screaming at him that something was vastly amiss. Gyro spat in his hand, pressing his saliva and semen soaked fingers against Mark’s entrance. The contact was rough and that instantly sent up red flags in Falcon’s mind. When Gyro pressed the head of his slender cock against Mark’s trembling hole it put Falcon on full alert.

No, this wasn’t right. It was more than just everything obviously wrong with Gyro’s technique, it was a deeper sensation, one that went straight to the heart, and Falcon could no longer ignore it. He didn’t want to share Mark. He didn’t want someone else in territory where only he had been, and he had never been so close to a full on panic attack in his life. He wanted to yell at them to stop but no words came out; he wanted to yank Gyro off his boyfriend, but he couldn’t move. All Falcon could do was stare helplessly as his heart pounded, and in the most jarring moment of fear he had ever experienced, the dream ended.

Falcon woke with a start. His breath pulsed painfully, palpating with the rate of his racing heart as sweat pooled on his brow. The heated perspiration quickly cooled in the ambient air but it did little to alleviate the fire in his gut even as he gripped at the mattress beneath him. It was perhaps an attempt to physically clasp onto his composure, but it didn’t seem to help much. Falcon glanced down at his lower half, beak scowling and fingers fisting tighter at the tented blankets that taunted him. He threw an arm over his face, cursing softly as the aching flesh throbbed. Begrudgingly, he removed the limb shielding him so that he could see Mark’s clock. The holographic, neon numbers told him it was just past three in the morning—too early to wake his still peacefully sleeping boyfriend. Even for Mark and his love of disgustingly early mornings it would be somewhat cruel to disturb him before dawn just to state his own selfish needs.

The soft shine of silver feathers in the moonlight drew Falcon’s attention away from the high tech timepiece, and his eyes wandered methodically along the unconscious form beside him. Mark was often a restless sleeper. It was almost as if his temperament at night mimicked his fidgeting tendencies in the waking world, and it was not uncommon for his blankets to shift so much that they barely even covered him. Normally if Falcon woke in the middle of the night he would tuck Mark back in, but at that moment all he could really focus on was the fact that those thin coverings had migrated just enough to expose Mark’s crotch, sitting low on his hips and ruffling the downy soft feathers.

Falcon had enough sense of thought left to stifle his moans but not enough to keep his fingers from rubbing his cock through the blankets. The dream was still fresh in his mind, running on mental repeat and tempting his resolve. His hand shifted, slowly slipping down his torso and taking the blanket with it until Falcon was fully exposed to the night air. He sighed softly in relief as his hand tentatively caressed the hard flesh. Something felt almost depraved about regarding Mark in such a way, like he was doing something dirty and deceitful by taking such pleasure in him while he was unaware of it. The feeling wavered when Mark shifted in his sleep, a deep moan rumbling from Falcon’s throat as the other man inadvertently exposed himself even more. The fact that Mark’s lips parted ever so slightly to let forth a soft breath that sounded faintly like one of his sexual trills hardly helped. Falcon could almost swear he was doing it on purpose. Apparently even in his sleep Mark couldn’t resist being a tease.

Blood burned hot in Falcon’s cheeks. “This is so wrong,” he groaned as he clenched his eyes shut and stroked himself faster.

The soft sound of his aroused breathing and rhythmic motion of feathers on flesh whispered throughout the room as Falcon panted Mark’s name under his breath. It was certainly pleasing, but there was also a lingering frustration in the fact that it wasn’t Mark that was touching him. Still, that feverish fantasy playing in his head spurred him on and kept him from noticing when his movements began to disturb the bird beside him. Falcon couldn’t look anymore. He felt guilty ogling Mark in his sleep like that, and as such he was completely ignorant of the fact that he was now wide awake and watching him with surprised and excited eyes.

Mark was frankly shocked, and he literally pinched himself just to make sure he wasn’t dreaming. Nope, not a dream. Falcon really was awake and touching himself to the repetitious melody of Mark’s name slipping softly from his lips. It was hot, surprisingly so, and Mark was already turned on by it, licking at his beak as he moved as stealthily as possible to keep Falcon from noticing. The fact that he didn’t showed exactly how engrossed he was in his own activities as normally Falcon was eerily aware of every little thing that was going on around him, especially when it came to his young charge.

“Mmm, _Mark_ ,” Falcon moaned, a little louder this time, and Mark couldn’t help the impish need to respond.

“ _Yeeeaas?_ ”

Falcon jumped, heart racing and his fingers instantly jerking away from his erection as he turned wide eyes on his boyfriend. “GAH, MARK! Don’t _do_ that!” he scolded. Even as he said it his face flushed, giving evidence of how embarrassed he was to be caught masturbating.

“Well, you called, so naturally I just figured you needed a hand from a super cool dude,” Mark said with a mischievous smirk as he slunk closer on his hands and knees.        

Falcon did his best to give a displeased frown in response, but the way his arousal twitching excitedly at the prospect was more than enough evidence that he would indeed love a helping hand. “I didn’t mean to wake you,” he said softly.

“I wish you would have sooner, big guy,” Mark said as he settled himself between Falcon’s legs. “You’re having _entirely_ too much fun without me.” The playful attitude was met with silence. “Pleasant dreams, huh?” Mark prompted with an impish poke of Falcon’s erection.

The teasing tone wasn’t fully appreciated, nor was the way Mark snickered immaturely at the resulting wiggle of his lover’s dick, but Falcon found himself smirking in spite of himself, his fingers twining almost instinctively into Mark’s head feathers as the playful parrot deliberately stroked every inch of his groin but his aching cock. “They always are with you in them.”

On cue Mark’s teasing grin was replaced with that sappy smile that clearly said Falcon had just tugged a major heartstring, but it wasn’t long before that mischievous attitude returned. “Oh yeah?” he said, finally dragging his fingers slowly across the thick member in front of his face. “Why don’t you tell me about it?”

Falcon instantly paled. Mark noticed, but just attributed it to Falcon’s general discomfort discussing his sexual desires. Falcon was sure this was true as there was no way he could see that vividly into his fantasies, but that didn’t stop the internal struggle raging within him on exactly how much of his dream he should reveal. He certainly couldn’t tell Mark that it involved Gyro—that would just be asking for trouble—but surely there wasn’t any harm in telling him something… right?

Falcon shuddered when his continued silence prompted Mark into stroking him more intently, both his hands gripping him tightly as Mark licked briefly at the small bit of moisture leaking from his body. The lustful lapping continued, luring Falcon into a more open headspace as he panted hotly and gripped once again at the bedsheets. “It was just… a threesome thing,” he finally answered, shifting slowly so that he was propped up on his pillows just enough to get a better look at the parrot between his knees.

The words were unexpectedly shy, but Mark barely noticed as he was more shocked at the content of the statement than the way it was said. His tongue stopped dead in its tracks, Mark’s big eyes sparkling in the faint light as he looked up at his bodyguard.

“It’s not like I’m bored of you or anything!” Falcon quickly reassured when Mark’s behavior implied some form of disappointment at the suggestion that Falcon was fantasizing about someone else.

“No, I know! I just… didn’t think you’d be into that kinda thing.”

“Hey, old men can be kinky too.”

Mark giggled at the playful reference to his own tendency to tease Falcon about being older than him. “I like that. _Old man_ ,” he said, waggling his eyebrows for emphasis.

Falcon chuckled. “Little brat.”

A happy sigh told Mark exactly how much Falcon appreciated it when he returned his attention back to the needy organ in front of him, giving the tortured flesh the attention it so craved. The soft, pink appendage left wet trails along Falcon’s length, making him moan softly at the caress of that ever eager tongue. Mark learned more about what Falcon liked every time they did this, but this time was different. This time, Falcon wanted more.

“Mark?”

Mark glanced up at the shaky sound of his name, humming in response but not stopping his ministrations as he waited for an answer.

“Choke on my cock.”

Mark’s eyes bulged at the demand, spit dripping uncouthly from his tongue as he was too shocked to retract it back into his mouth even as he pulled away from Falcon. “ _Wha_?” he managed.

There was a definite confusion in that slurred request for clarification, but also an obvious excitement that spurred Falcon on, giving him the confidence to continue the dirty talk that he had previously been too ashamed to voice aloud. “I just… want to fuck your throat.”

There was a lingering doubt in those words, a fear that Mark would reject him for expressing one of his own kinks has he had never done before, but it was obviously unwarranted, and it was difficult for Falcon not to notice the way Mark bit his beak excitedly and thrust his hips against the bed.

“You’re just all sorts of kinky tonight,” Mark said breathlessly.

Falcon flushed at the observation, making Mark smile sweetly in response. It wasn’t often he had to do the reassuring, and this was a side of Falcon he hadn’t really seen before, but he was more than willing to give him exactly what he wanted. Or try at least. 

Mark swallowed in trepidation, taking Falcon in both hands and wetting his mouth as he wondered if what he was about to attempt was even physically possible. He was admittedly unconvinced. His tongue swept along his beak several more times, liberally lubricating the appendage as if it might actually make the insertion easier. Mark hesitated, his fingers wandering along Falcon’s thighs to stall. It did help distract the larger bird from his uneasiness, but it certainly didn’t temper Falcon’s fervent need for a more direct form of sexual attention.

A rarely heard whimper sounded from Falcon’s mouth, his fingers practically piercing the mattress when instead of touching him directly Mark merely continued dragging his fingers along his hips. He couldn’t quite bring himself to beg Mark to just get on with it, but his genitals voiced that need for him, jerking intently as if to beckon Mark closer. The hot sweep of air across his cock from Mark’s gasp told Falcon that the younger man wanted it as badly as he did, and that excited Falcon even more, but he did his best to just let Mark set the pace.  

It started slow at first, Mark nervously easing his mouth over Falcon’s cock as he moved with calculated care. His jaw had to open as wide as possible just to get the entire head inside, and it instantly hurt, but the weeping flesh was soon engulfed in that slick opening, and it had Falcon’s heart racing. He groaned in audible frustration, calling upon every ounce of willpower he possessed to keep his hips from slamming into Mark’s face. How badly he wanted to impale that tight mouth on his cock wasn’t enough to lure him into choking his boyfriend with man-meat, but for a moment that thought was extremely enticing. 

Just the end of Falcon’s lengthy manhood was already enough to fill most of Mark’s mouth, but it didn’t stop him from trying to go further, choking softly when his overzealous need to impress his man forced him to move too quickly. Stubbornly, he tried again, spurred on by Falcon’s soft words of encouragement and lustful moans, but it merely resulted in more choking followed by an embarrassingly loud gag that finally convinced Mark to back off completely.

Falcon’s cock slid from his mouth in a lewd display of saliva and precum as Mark coughed softly at the uncomfortable feeling that had settled in his throat. “ _Sorry_ ,” he rasped, “That thing’s a beast! You know I think that’s _awesome_ and all, but I… I don’t think I can do this.”

There was more than just humiliation in those words, there was a genuine disappointment that had Falcon smiling sweetly at the flushed parrot as he shifted enough to stroke Mark’s cheek gently. This was more than just a blowjob to Mark, he truly wanted to give Falcon something they both knew he had been craving, and he was obviously upset that he had failed in that endeavor. Falcon was admittedly somewhat letdown that it hadn’t quite worked, but with the comparative size difference between his dick and Mark’s mouth it was understandable. It was actually necessary for Mark to deep throat him just to give remotely normal fellatio, and it was asking a lot for him to be naturally adept at such a thing.

“It’s okay, love,” Falcon reassured, “You know I still think you’re awesome sauce.”

Mark bit at his beak to hold back his excited squee, but it failed to fully contain the noise which hissed from his mouth like an excited balloon letting out air. The adorable reaction was followed by a huge grin that spread across Mark’s face and assured Falcon that his uncomfortably out-of-character attempt at millennial speak had succeeded in distracting Mark from his failure.

“Such a charmer,” Mark purred.

“It’s pretty easy when one has a boyfriend as amazing as you.”

Mark’s eyes sparkled at the praise, his hips once again thrusting noticeably against the bed. A silly but enduring smile was Falcon’s reward, and Mark chewed shyly at his beak as he blushed at him. “Talk dirty to me, Falcon,” he said, “I wanna hear more of it.”

The color drained from Falcon’s feathers and his eyes grew round in shock. It was obvious by the way his cock swelled in Mark’s hands that he was excited to hear that, but the nervousness was written all over his face as he apprehensively spoke. “I-I don’t know what to say,” he whispered.

Mark was sure there were things Falcon knew he wanted to say, but he was embarrassed to do so, and it had kept him guarding this secret kink for their entire relationship. There was nothing Mark wanted more in that moment than to help Falcon finally set that desire free. “Just tell me what you like, Gravesy. Nothin’ fancy needed.” Mark shifted, moving to his knees so that his ass was in the air and his tail was on display so that he could wiggle the red feathers at Falcon in the way he knew always drove the other man wild. “Just tell me what a super cool and sexy dude I am… Just more raunchy than usual.”

The playful wink Mark ended with eased the tension in the room, making Falcon grin at the impish arrogance. It was obvious that Mark was just trying to lighten the mood, but Falcon was grateful for it as he was in desperate need of such attention at the moment. As badly as he wanted to give into his own desires it was difficult to expose himself for judgement like that, and even though he didn’t want to admit it, the idea that Mark would just find it silly was extremely painful.

That thought was brutal, but it was instantly forgotten when Mark once again attached himself to Falcon’s member, tongue whirling against the tip of Falcon’s cock as he did his best to compensate for his previous shortcoming by making what he could accomplish as exciting as possible. Mark squeaked in shock when the attention made Falcon grip the back of his head, fingers twisting into the feathers there and yanking roughly. Mark could tell he had just frustratingly resisted the need to press deep and choke him once again, but it still hurt and it had Mark leering grumpily at his partner.  

“Sorry,” Falcon panted “That just feels _really_ good.” Mark’s blush coerced Falcon into continuing. “You’re so gorgeous.” He groaned deeply when the soft praise made Mark shiver, and it made him want to upgrade the sex talk at least slightly. “You…your tongue feels so good on my cock.”

Mark had never seen Falcon turn such a deep shade of crimson, but he couldn’t help but enjoy the way it looked on him. Add that to the uncharacteristically timid way he was speaking and it was almost too much to handle. “Like that, Gravesy?” he said in an attempt to coax Falcon into continuing as he obviously wanted to do despite his awkwardness.

“Y-Yeah,” Falcon stammered. “I can’t wait to taste me on your tongue. You’re so much better than any fantasy I could ever come up with.”

With that it was Mark’s turn to blush, his hips thrusting into thin air as he panted against Falcon’s cock. He didn’t have the mind left to continue encouraging Falcon to explore his newly exposed kink; he was too hungry for what he knew Falcon was ready to give and he didn’t waste any more time letting Falcon taste himself as he truly wanted to. Mark widened his mouth to the point that it ached, but he wanted to do his best to take as much of Falcon as he was comfortable with. That equated to Mark allowing the end of Falcon’s penis to pop in and out of his mouth, taking in Falcon’s personal brand of musk as he moved up and down. It was the best he could accomplish while still being sure he wasn’t going to gag, but it was obviously more than enough to make Falcon’s entire body shake with pleasure.

“I-I’m gonna come.”

Falcon had never announced that before, and he moaned it deeply and quietly into his pillow because saying it out loud was obviously secret just for his lover. Mark wasn’t sure if it was his newly exposed need for a more explicit form of sexual talk that pushed him to do it or if he just wanted to warn Mark that he was about to get a mouthful of baby gravy, but either way it sounded delightful. Just the tone of genuine unhinged euphoria in his voice brought Mark close to that edge himself, and he sucked hard in response to the combined force of their building pleasure.

To say Falcon climaxed would be an understatement; he erupted into Mark’s mouth as he gripped at his hair with both hands and grunted in animalistic pleasure. The amount of semen that he deposited into Mark’s mouth made it seem like he had been pent up for weeks despite the fact that Mark knew damn well he had come earlier that day (he had been there so he would know). Mark still hated the taste of it, but he knew how much Falcon loved letting go in his mouth like that, and that thought alone was enough to make it extremely hot for Mark despite his adverse reaction to the actual flavor. He straightened his back, letting his beak fall open so that Falcon could see his juices drip from his mouth as Mark stroked at his own cock.

Falcon shuddered at the sight. Mark knew he liked that sort of display; he wasn’t quite sure how he had figured it out quite so easily, but he had and Falcon was eternally grateful for it. It was bad enough admitting that he liked sex talk without having to express that particular obsession so he was shocked to find himself verbally combining the two into one irresistible sentence for Mark. “Get over here and give me your cum like a good boy,” he ordered with a come hither motion and a lewd smirk.

Mark whimpered at having to stop his hand, but he swiftly crawled closer, his tail feathers wagging excitedly the entire way. He straddled Falcon’s chest and allowed the other bird to guide him as he clutched the headboard and inserted himself into his boyfriend’s waiting mouth.

The thrusting was instant and rapid, Mark whining adorably the entire time as Falcon gripped beneath his tail, squeezing both cheeks tightly and kneading them as he moaned and allowed Mark to buck freely into his beak. The size difference worked far better the other way around, and Falcon could easily take Mark’s petite length fully in his mouth with room to spare, but Mark hardly cared about Falcon being more proficient at giving head than him when his tongue was massaging and his deep voice was humming against him.

Mark was soon moaning loudly, pressing close and jerking erratically against Falcon’s face as he emptied he seed into his throat. Falcon certainly didn’t have the same distaste for the flavor as Mark did; quite the contrary, to him it was the most alluring of delicacies, and he drank it gluttonously from Mark’s cock as he offered his essence for the pleasure of Falcon’s palate. In the end, Mark actually had to force Falcon to let him go as the once pleasant suction soon became overstimulating.

Falcon released him with a disappointed groan, and Mark instantly flopped onto his back, still lying on top of Falcon as his whole body lightly pulsated with residual pleasure. “That was so fucking good,” he panted breathlessly. “Best wakeup call ever. Totes ordering another one tomorrow.”

Falcon couldn’t see the other man’s face as it was currently resting on his hips, but he could hear the huge grin in his voice, and it made him smile silently in return.

Mark was beaming as he tipped his head with a satisfied sigh. He cocked a brow at Falcon’s softening but still not fully sheathed member. The sight made the look of euphoria on his face turn into something far more impish.

Falcon lay there petting Mark contentedly until he felt the parrot shift, producing one of many phones seemingly out of nowhere as he was so skilled in doing, and instantly he could tell what his lover was up to. The reaction to the unwanted bit of tech was instantaneous. Flacon quickly shifted, sitting up and taking Mark with him so that he could pin him forcefully to the bed. “Damnit, Mark! Stop trying to take selfies with my junk!”

Mark stuck his tongue out like the brat he was, but it didn’t disturb the smile on his face in the slightest. “Aw, but it’s such a thing of beauty. It so deserves to go viral!”

“Hell. No.”

“Private Mark archives?”

“No!”

“…can I vague post about it?”

“MARCUS!”

Finally, Falcon had hit the right trigger to wipe the conceited smirk off Mark’s face.

Mark shuddered. “Ewww! Fine you win, just don’t call me that!”

He was sulking now, mouth pursed unhappily and arms crossed in a huff, but all that did was make Falcon chuckle at how adorable Mark was when he was pouting. “My beautiful, Mark,” Falcon amended.

It was obvious that Mark was trying to remain angry, but the sweet tone of those words coupled with the way Falcon teasingly booped their beaks together had the scowl wavering; when Falcon began to nuzzle him softly it melted completely, and Mark couldn’t help but throw his arms around Falcon’s neck so that he could return the tender preening.

Falcon pulled away from Mark, petting a finger along his cheek and grinning at his own scent that was heavy on his lover’s breath. The faint twitch of a knowing smirk on Mark’s face said he knew exactly what Falcon was thinking, and he parted his lips in a silent invitation. Falcon groaned excitedly, not stalling a second before taking said invite.

Their beaks locked passionately, trading the taste of one another, and intoxicating Falcon with the flavor. It was hard to pull away at all, but he released Mark with a low, drawn out moan, petting him as he laid his head on Mark’s chest and smiled into his feathers. “You taste so bloody good.”

Mark chuckled at his words. His smile beamed as he stroked his fingers through Falcon’s already tousled hair and watched his tail wag happily. “Dirty, old man,” he teased.

“Self-absorbed, little shit.”

“Let’s do that again tomorrow!”

Falcon rolled his eyes. “We’ll see.”

 

 

 


End file.
